dtafandomcom-20200213-history
Aleksandr Markaterios
'Aleksandr Markaterios' Aleksandr Markaterios is the current Chief Financial Officer for Dodge Them All. He joined Dodge Them All in the Spring of 2013 as he was enticed by his Brothers Youtube Channel. It has been noted that without the financing and creative accounting of Aleksandr, that Dodge Them All would not currently be operating. In 2013, he began to help produce videos for the channel, which has grown to over 50,000 subscribers. 'Early Life' Aleksandr was born in 1990 in the United States. His K-12 education began at Olympia Elementary School, where he quickly picked up in interest in physical education. He furthered on to Gilmore Middle School, but was not entirely keen on it, especially the draconian "Dress Policy" which did little except make everyone look bizzare. Growing up, he had mainly used a PlayStation 2 for entertainment, and stuck to consoles for many years following. His favorite games included Jak and Daxter: The Precusor Legacy, Lego Star Wars, and Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. He also enjoyed playing First Person Shooters like Call of Duty or Medal of Honour but his parents didn't approve. 'Career History' Before Aleksandr knew that his brother was setting up the foundation for a YouTube channel, Alek worked as a Jack of All Trades at Mcdonald's. Even after he joined DTA he still worked there and took on a second job at Walmart. It was extremely tiring working 2 jobs and so Alek found a job in the public sector where he works to this day as a Civil Servant. Aleksandr has always had a good business sense and saw the tremendous opportunity Dodge Them All was to the Markaterios's and the YouTube Community which has grown with us since our first video. He enjoys making videos about Star Wars and Prison Architect, also he occasionally does video with Steven. Aleksandr also likes to invest in stocks with his extra cash and loves to talk about anything stock related with others. Much like Warren Buffet, Alek likes to hold stocks and collect the ever increasing dividends. 'Personal Life' Aleksandr has not talked much about his everyday life in VLOG's, but often comments about himself and world events in his videos. It is also rumored that he is getting married in 2015, but only time will tell if that rumor is true. He loves to read and always loves to obtain new knowledge of things that interest him. His interests often change however as in 2014 he was fascinated with the Ebola outbreak in West Africa. In 2015 he is interested in Plecostomus (sucker fish) and what the Federal Reserve is doing. Aleksandr has also hinted at occasional sour relations with the Director of Operations and brother, Steven, but this is often pushed under the rug due to both individuals being petty. His mother and father have not been mentioned in any video, but it is widely believed that they have been introduced several times in certain videos, notably some subscriber specials and Vlog videos. The Markaterios' also appear to be the host to a Honey Badger, which was seen in a ghost pepper video while Alek was vomiting fire in a trashbin.